


John Watson

by shiverfawkes



Series: Trans!John Watson [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Trans!John if you squint, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiverfawkes/pseuds/shiverfawkes
Summary: Suspicion meant there would be no more hiding. And he couldn’t bear to be found.





	John Watson

John Watson didn’t want to breathe anymore.

He was in the bath. The only part of him that was above the water was the tip of his nose, his breath was held deep within his lungs.

If only he had the willpower to keep it there, to let it sit, to imprison it until everything went dark.

Nobody was there to stop him.

He sat up moments later, rinsed his hair, and stood up, ignoring the reflection in the mirror and all the ugly truths it held.

He emptied the reddened bath water.

John Watson didn’t want to live anymore.

He dragged himself upstairs to his room, there were no mirrors there, nothing to prove to him he wasn’t everything he thought in his head. Hastily he pulled on some clothes.

Sherlock would be coming home any time now and he had to be there, sitting on his chair or the sofa, watching the news or reading the paper. He had to be doing typical “John Watson” things, if he wasn’t, there would be suspicion and suspicion meant there would be no more hiding. And he couldn’t bear to be found.

He was a better actor than Sherlock gave him credit for.

How long he could keep it up, he didn’t know.

John Watson didn’t know anything anymore.


End file.
